<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mask by Maatrax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652063">Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maatrax/pseuds/Maatrax'>Maatrax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Vampire: The Masquerade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anarch Movement (Vampire: The Masquerade), Angst, Camarilla (Vampire: The Masquerade), F/F, Gangrel (Vampire: The Masquerade), I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Past Abuse, Smut, Toreador (Vampire: The Masquerade)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maatrax/pseuds/Maatrax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siyeon's come to that place to meet someone who can wake and soothe her inner beast, but... is that the only thing awakening?</p><p>Please, note that English is not my first language, so there could be some typos or mistakes. I'm deeply sorry about that, but, if you tell me, I would correct them as soon as I can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That hovel reeked of beer and stale sweat, a smell capable of knocking down even the most brave and robust thugs, a smell that would make anyone gag, even the most vomitive Nosferatu, but which, far from shooing Siyeon away, to her, it smelled like home.</p><p>The extreme metal that pierced her ears brought back memories of the nights in which, during her now distant teens, she would sneak away from home to end up at any concert, stuck between drunks, enjoying a good mosh pit.</p><p>She was never good at obeying the rules, she had caused her parents a lot of headaches while she was alive, and, as she herself admitted, it had only been a matter of time before her rebelliousness got out of hand and lead her to the slammer.</p><p>Sweet tints of a perfume she would recognize anytime and anywere reached her nostrils, instantly pulling her out of her mind. She had not come to that place to look for a good party, as she would have in the past, but to meet someone and satisfy the hunger that was consuming her.</p><p>- <strong>Why do we always have to meet in such... such... unpleasant places?</strong> - Asked the owner of the perfume, visibly disgusted.</p><p>- <strong>Forgive me for not wanting to be killed for a fuck.</strong> - Siyeon answered. - <strong>If your friends from the Camarilla saw me in their territory, we both know that my destiny would be to feed any thin-blooded that has been fooled by your "dear" Prince</strong>. - She continued, with false humor.</p><p>- <strong>You say that as if yours were not going to jump on me the moment you turned around. Although... I must admit that I would not mind having some of them on top of me...</strong> - The woman replied, knowing that, this way, she would be able to trigger the Gangrel's animalistic and possessive instincts.</p><p>- <strong>Be careful with what you say with that sinful mouth, SuA.</strong> - Siyeon growled. - <strong>I'm not in the mood for your Toreador shit today. If you have such desire to fuck others, it is better that you stop wasting your "valuable" time with me.</strong></p><p>- <strong>Easy, <em>Alpha</em>...</strong> - SuA said with her characteristic seductive tone, while drawing a line on the neck of the "beast" with one of her nails. - <strong>The only fangs I want on my neck tonight are yours. Plus, you wouldn’t want to remain another night without dinner, would you?</strong> - Siyeon hadn't really said anything, but the Toreador didn't need it, she knew her well enough to understand what was the reason behind her specially bad mood.</p><p>In those moments, both vampires appreciated the darkness of the pub and the drunken state of practically all the humans there, since Siyeon could not avoid the appearance of her fangs, which made SuA tremble with expectation and lick her lips lustily.</p><p>Siyeon was becoming more and more anxious, not only because of the hunger, but because of the arousal that the woman in front of her was causing her. The shorter one knew exactly which buttons she should touch to make her lose that little control she still had over her inner animal, in every way.</p><p>- <strong>What a disappointment. - </strong>The blonde continued, teasing her more.<strong> - I thought that, by now, I would be against the wall of one of the rooms of that motel 4 or 5 kilometers away, with your fingers deep inside. I'm starting to think that you don't really want to fuck me today. </strong>- At that moment, a grin that could only be defined as diabolical was drawn on her appetizing lips. - <strong>Don't tell me that I have fed for nothing...</strong> - SuA knew perfectly the effect that last sentence would have on Siyeon.</p><p>Being what people used to call a mermaid, she could only feed off the blood of mortals while having or faking sex with them, so, basically, she had just rubbed it in her face that, no more than a couple of hours ago, she had laid with someone.</p><p>The relationship between the Gangrel and the Toreador didn't have any definition, they could not be considered friends, for both of them it was a non-existent concept between vampires, nor lovers, as what they shared was far from the concept of love dictated by the norm, much less they were exclusive, but both enjoyed that game of possessiveness held in every one of their encounters.</p><p>Without any more answer than a feral growl, Siyeon grabbed the Toreador's wrist tightly and pulled her out of that place, causing some heads to turn in their direction in the process.</p><p>They had barely reached the taller's worn-out SUV when she imprisoned the blonde against the car and brought her lips together in a passionate and hungry kiss that, since that night their lungs needed oxygen again, had left them panting violently.</p><p>- <strong>Let's go to a more private place, wolfie, unless you want us to put on a show that none of those poor bastards, no matter how drunk they are, will ever forget. </strong>- SuA said, while preventing the Gangrel from kissing her again by pushing her with one of her hands.</p><p>- <strong>Don't know about them, but you will remember it for the rest of the eternity. </strong>- Siyeon answered on the shorter's ear between strong breaths that showed the lessening control that the blue-haired had over herself. Then, she detached herself from her, and went to the driver's door.</p><p>The trip to the motel lasted only a few minutes, with Siyeon fully pressing the accelerator, trying to put all of her attention on the road, despite the unholy hand that SuA had placed on her thigh and that was slowly moving closer to her center.</p><p>After parking carelessly in the motel parking lot, both women got out hurriedly, expectantly, forgetting to lock the car in the process. There were many things on their minds at that time, and the car was none of them.</p><p>They were greeted by a hunched woman in her mid 60s who looked oddly at them, probably because of the hour they had appeared in, or because they were two women practically devouring each other with their eyes right in front of her.</p><p>Before SuA could say anything, Siyeon spoke up, surprising her. With a grim look, result of her impatience, she took out her wallet and put what, as the Toreador thought, was enough money for a full week in that place on the desk.</p><p>- <strong>Double room. Dark. 2 nights. NO ROOM SERVICE.</strong> - She said in a way that, while intimidating the old woman, turned the blonde on even more, if that was possible.</p><p>The old woman just nodded, took the money, and, not knowing if out of fear or integrity when she saw the amount, she put the key of her best room on the counter, where it was collected by SuA, who, then, directed Siyeon to the elevator that would take them to the 2nd floor of the building.</p><p>Seconds after entering on it, even before the doors had closed, both cainites brought their lips together again, letting their tongues fight for dominance, neither of them willing to submit to the other. SuA herself knew that, tonight, the absolute control would fall into the hands of the taller, but that didn't mean she couldn't put up a bit of a fight in the meantime.</p><p>They got to their room between stumbles and hits, but without separating from each other and, because of SuA's inability to put the key in the lock to open the door, the Gangrel even thought of pulling it out, in order to enter once and for all and to be able to completely free her inner beast. Fortunately, both for them and for the poor owner of the motel, such measures were not necessary.</p><p>Without wasting a single second, Siyeon pushed SuA against the wall closest to the door, fulfilling the wishes subtly expressed less than an hour ago by the latter, and began to kiss her neck while, with her knee, parted the legs of the shorter, who did not take long before starting to grind against her thigh, desperate for some more friction and frustrated by the obstacle that meant the clothes they were still wearing.</p><p>- <strong>Look at you... so... desperate.</strong> - Siyeon whispered. - <strong>I wonder if the rest of the people you bang manage to make you like that. And I have not even started yet...</strong></p><p>- <strong>Less barking, Siyeon. Or should I say howling…? My pussy's still empty</strong>. - Answered the older, trying to distract the attention of the topic and avoiding giving an answer that could make both women uncomfortable.</p><p>Beyond that veil of predatory sensuality that covered the behavior of the Toreador, she was still a corpse without life, without desire, without any pleasure. That was the reality of the kindred, regardless of their clan, or their way of feeding.</p><p>In order to feel something, it was necessary to make the effort to breathe life into her own body, and, although she would never say it out loud, SuA considered that task more than tedious, and only carried it out when she was meeting Siyeon.</p><p>With the rest of the beings that visited her body, whether they were mortals or cainites, she simply let herself be done, and faked as much as she saw fair.</p><p>The Gangrel, on the other hand, saw no point in hiding something obvious. She was not a Toreador, and she was not a mermaid. Yes, in her lifetime she would have gone after that rich girl with a rebel facade, but Cain's curse had erased the meaning of sex for her, the only important thing was survival, the blood. And so they had established that relat… that arrangement.</p><p>Siyeon did not feed of humans, but of the blood of other vampires, and that was not an easy thing to do. Many were the damned who rejected that way of eating, vampire society had its own morals, and that seemed to be a taboo. However, SuA agreed to allow to be bitten by her, with the only condition that it had to be while they were fucking, so, since they had to have intercourse... at least she could get some pleasure out of it.</p><p>10 years had passed from their beginning, and the dynamics had not changed, neither had the excuse the blue-haired woman kept giving herself... and believing.</p><p>- <strong>You will not be so eloquent when you have to beg me to let you come, but... for now... I would give my soul again to see those delightful hips moving...</strong></p><p>Yes, she was anxious, and she was getting hungrier minute by minute, but she knew that that torture worked in two ways and she'd get to enjoy the sight of that perfect ass, so she was willing to put off her own feeding for a little longer</p><p>-  <strong>You better hold on to your hat, outlander, it's gonna be a bumpy ride</strong>... - The blonde answered, with that mischievous smile that defined her so much.</p><p>The Toreador had always been a proud woman, and despite falling prey to the anarchist's intentions, and feeling more and more anxious, she summoned all her strength not to give her the pleasure of seeing her lose her temper.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, while the other woman sat on the bed and prepared for what was to come, SuA got rid of practically all her clothes, leaving her body covered only and exclusively by the lace set that she had saved for that occasion, knowing the effect that the contrast of her, even before she was "reborn", pale skin, and the black lingerie had on Siyeon.</p><p>Humming a sensual melody in a low tone, she began to slowly contour her body to the rhythm of it, caressing herself in all those places where she knew that the Gangrel, whose eyes had acquired a characteristic reddish glow, wanted to put her hands, lips, or fangs.</p><p>Suddenly she noticed how the tallest one pulled her, leaving her sitting on her lap, back against front. She felt how, first with her lips, and later, with her tongue, she traced a line on the back of her neck and her hands ran over every inch of her skin in a furtive way.</p><p>A small whimper escaped her mouth as Siyeon's fingers entered private grounds and began to caress her outer lips in a provocative way, avoiding the touch of any area that could provide the pleasure that the vampire desperately sought.</p><p>- <strong>You're deliciously soaked...</strong> - Siyeon whispered in her ear, before biting the lobe with a delicacy quite unusual in a childe of her clan, while, with her other hand, she searched for the closure of the bra that covered her breasts and unbuttoned it. - <strong>By the way... nice set...  a shame it's not going to stay on much longer.</strong></p><p>- <strong>Bloody hell, Singnie, do something right FUCKING now. </strong>- The Toreador answered impatiently.</p><p>- <strong>I love it when you get like that, it makes me wanna ravage you, but you're forgetting that I'm the one in charge. Do not think that I have forgotten that pathetic attempt at provocation from before, you are going to have to earn the orgasm that you crave so much.</strong> - The other answered, with an evil smile on her lips. - <strong>You know what you have to do.</strong> - She continued as she brought the fingers with which she had previously caressed SuA's center to her lips, and nibbled her neck lightly, restraining herself from sinking her fangs into the smooth flesh. Also, with her other hand she began to play with her left nipple, forcing the sweet sound of a moan.</p><p>Gladly obeying the command, the older vampire opened her mouth, letting Siyeon's fingers slide into her, and moved her tongue against them, just the way she knew the Gangrel liked it.</p><p>- <strong>That's it… clean them… good girl, such a slut for me…</strong> - Siyeon said, knowing how much the older liked to be praised. Then, she withdrew her hand from the other's mouth, and watched her fingers, drenched in saliva. - <strong>Good job. Turn around.</strong> - She ordered again.</p><p>When SuA faced the blue-haired again, the latter had taken off the sweatshirt she had been wearing since the beginning of their encounter. As she climbed back onto her lap, placing her knees by the sides of the other's legs, she allowed herself the luxury of observing the younger cainite's torso.</p><p>She knew they came from different worlds. While SuA, as she had named herself after being embraced, had been born into one of the wealthiest families in South Korea, and had suffered the consequences, Siyeon seemed to be taken from one of the worst areas of the country. The numerous scars on her were silent proof of this fact.</p><p>However, although the reality was completely different, neither of them seemed to want to ask about the other's past, much less tell their own.</p><p>For a moment, the Gangrel caught a rare glint in her mate's eyes, something that almost came close to what humans called compassion, and she appreciated her gesture as much as she hated it.</p><p>It had not been easy. No, it hadn't been. The word "humble" fell short to Siyeon's family. There were days when they did not even have a crust of bread to put in their mouth and, despite her “non-life” condition, the wolf could remember the cold of winter nights, without any heating, almost as if she was feeling it in that precise instant.</p><p>She hadn't helped herself either, in fact, quite the opposite. During her teen years she had been a magnet for trouble, getting into fights every fucking day. She hadn't hesitated to show the world the rage she had inside her. And the fights of teenagers with too many hormones had soon been replaced by matters much more serious and dangerous.</p><p>Siyeon was not a mysterious person. She had no qualms about talking about her past, about her many mistakes. With anyone except SuA. The Toreador saw an alpha lover in her, imposing and strong. She was the princess of the fairytale, hooked on the feeling of freedom and danger that escaping the castle for one night to see the big bad wolf in secret brought her. She didn't want the lonely and wounded wolf that dwelt inside the blue-haired.</p><p>Kim Bora, daughter of the magnate Kim Hyunjoong, was indeed the princess of a fairytale. Of a so fucking twisted tale. Raised with, literally, a rod of iron to mold her behavior to what was expected of her. She was always surrounded by people, and always alone. Always smiling, not knowing the meaning of the word "happiness." With a perfect family, perfectly sick.</p><p>One night, shortly after turning 19, tired of beatings and the falsehood of the rich, she decided to leave, with no fixed destination, never to return. After all, any place was better than hell.</p><p>That was, probably, the most stupid decision of her life. The streets of Seoul weren't safe at night, much less for an easy prey like her. All her life she had been locked in the castle, waiting for the prince who, instead of rescuing her, would lock her up again in another kingdom, she did not know a single thing about the world that awaited her beyond those rotten walls.</p><p>Soon, she fell into the net of a false hero, and ended up in that club. Every night men milled around a stage, tossing bills and shouting disgusting things. But the worst came when she got off it, behind the door of any of those "special" rooms of the property.</p><p>It was not pleasant to remember any of that, although, thanks to Sunmi,  her sire, she was more than capable of talking about it. She was a survivor, from the tower of the castle, and from the dragon dungeons. But Siyeon wanted that slut capable of waking and feeding the beast within her, the princess in the torn dress that smelled of sex, not the scared child who wandered in search of the warmth of a hug.</p><p>- <strong>You look stunning with this thing, but it does not let me fuck you as you deserve. Take it off before I'm the one who rips it.</strong> - Said the Gangrel, pulling one of the sides of SuA's thong and interrupting what, despite everything, seemed to be the most intimate moment that both women had shared. - <strong>It seems more expensive than my car, and I don't want you to yell at me again for a stupid piece of cloth.</strong></p><p>After releasing a silent sigh, the shorter one broke eye contact with the other's scars, and, putting that mask of sensuality back again, finished undressing, making sure to throw leering glances at her.</p><p>The second after she returned to her starting position, Siyeon's hand began to stimulate her clitoris. Her fingers moved in circles, slowly and gently at first, testing the waters, and, gradually, increased the intensity.</p><p>The room was soon filled with pantings and moans, both women knew that, if they had neighbors, they would be enjoying the best concert of their lives, something that, to a certain extent, encouraged them to keep going.</p><p>Even if she wasn't noticing how her hand was getting more and more soaked with the fluid leaking from SuA's pussy, Siyeon was able to smell the intoxicating frangance of her arousal from her position and, with no need for more warning than the desperate and erratic moans of the blonde and the sensation of her nails digging into her shoulders, she knew that the other cainite was close to reaching ecstasy, so she slowed down little by little, until she stopped again.</p><p>- <strong>I could…fucking... kill you… for this…</strong> - The Toreador said, not without difficulty.</p><p>- <strong>Don't fool yourself, princess. You enjoy this as much as I do…</strong> - The other answered, kissing her passionately. - <strong>Also... I told you that you would have to earn it, and you still have not convinced me at all...</strong> - she continued, taking her off her and getting up to finish removing all the clothes that still covered her body.</p><p>- <strong>I knew it smelled like wet dog in here. </strong>- The older teased mischievously as she observed the moisture that painted the inner thighs and the center of Siyeon.</p><p>Almost recovered from her recently denied orgasm, she placed herself between the Gangrel's legs, and admired her anatomy from below, until their eyes met and, even knowing that this was just what she wanted, SuA asked, no, she begged for permission with her eyes to continue with what she was about to do.</p><p>Despite what one might think, because of the blue-haired animal drives, and her power dynamics, both of them took strictly seriously everything that was, in some way, linked to consent and, knowing that Siyeon felt more comfortable giving pleasure than receiving it, the best that the blonde could do was to make sure everything was in order.</p><p>- <strong>What do you want?</strong> - Asked the taller, smiling sideways.</p><p>- <strong>I want you to come in my mouth, I want you to come like you can't with anyone else.</strong></p><p>Their way of talking during sex was, by no means, elegant, but none of them were looking for something like that. Singnie knew she was not eloquent enough to keep up with the older in a conversation, whatever the topic was, and SuA... well, if she had wanted someone to recite sonnets while banging her like crazy, she surely would not have gotten involved with a Gangrel.</p><p>- <strong>What are you waiting for, then?</strong> - Those words were all the Toreador needed to jump in and devour the other woman's sex without any delicacy, just as Siyeon liked it.</p><p>Soon the hands of the blue-haired girl were tangled in the hair of the other cainite, while the other held her trembling legs, avoiding an eventual fall. SuA's high-pitched moans had been replaced by those of the Gangrel, more low and hoarse, more… bestial.</p><p>-<strong>That's right, wolf, use my tongue. Use me.</strong> - Said the blonde, encouraging Siyeon to continue swinging her hips, looking for more friction.</p><p>- <strong>Ngh… </strong>- the other growled, moving more and more frantically.</p><p>She was close, the grip, almost painful, on her hair, as well as her, by seconds, more trembling legs were reliable evidence, so SuA allowed herself to be used, and worked with her mouth as she knew she should and liked to do it.</p><p>Siyeon reached an orgasm that, if she understood metaphors, would compare to falling off a cliff. It came violently, leaving her breathless, and... making her squirt for the first time not only in her entire existence, causing the Toreador to enjoy herself as much as she had a hard time keeping up, not only to help her mate handle the last waves of her ecstasy, but not to waste a single drop of the unexpected fluid.</p><p>Out of breath and, apparently, without strength, the blue-haired collapsed, her fall being cushioned by SuA, who welcomed her into her arms and began caressing her neck genly.</p><p>- <strong>Breathe, I got you. I got you.</strong> - Repeated, over and over again, the blonde woman.</p><p>When they looked at each other again, the older one knew that the line between Siyeon's consciousness and her inner beast was thinner than ever. Suddenly, she felt how, with superhuman strength, the Gangrel pushed her against the mattress and, as she kissed her dominatingly, she pushed two fingers into her core without a single warning. This, far from causing a feeling of insecurity in SuA, turned her on even more.</p><p>With each skillful thrust of her, she felt how the pleasure that clouded her mind increased, and only incoherent words escaped from her mouth. It was just at the moment when her walls began to tighten around Siyeon's fingers that the latter partially gave in to the hunger that burned within her and, after leaving the other one's lips, she bit her neck precisely and began to feed of the blood that ran through the veins of the Toreador, propitiating a sweet descent into the abyss.</p><p>That first round was followed by several more, somewhat more relaxed, which ended up leaving both cainites completely exhausted, so, after making sure that they were completely safe from any filtration of sunlight the next morning, they gave in to sleep, for the first time, sharing a bed.</p><p>When the next night arrived, Siyeon woke up before SuA, so she allowed herself to contemplate the work of art that she was for a few minutes. Her immaculate skin, her calm gesture… she was so beautiful that the Gangrel was reluctant to believe that it was real.</p><p>Yes, she had atoned for her sins, she had become more human than she had ever been in her life, as ironic as that could sound, but she did not consider that she had done enough merit to deserve even a few minutes of the other's time.</p><p>In that exact instant, she understood that she was doomed. Not to death if someone of the Camarilla or one of her anarchist comrades saw them, she already knew that, but to those uncomfortable... feelings that she, for her own good, should leave behind.</p><p>Perhaps the best would be for all of that to end, after a decade of encounters in which they had gotten to know and understand each other enough to know that, wherever they came from, they could trust each other.</p><p>No more. Not anymore.</p><p>When SuA woke up, she found Siyeon looking out the window. The atmosphere was heavy, gloomy, and cold. Extremely cold. With such a panorama, no one would have believed what happened the night before. Even she herself would have doubted the truth of her memories, if she could not perceive the smell of sex still present in the sheets.</p><p>- <strong>We'd better get going. </strong>- The Gangrel said in a dry tone, interrupting her thoughts. - <strong>I guess you want to get to your Seoul haven before sunrise, this is far from being a place up to your preferences.</strong></p><p>It was because of her displeasure at the idea of returning to the capital that she became aware of it. She did not want to leave, she was willing to abandon a life full of beauty and luxury to stay with that anarchist with tangled hair. And for the first time since they had met the night before, she panicked.</p><p>- <strong>Yes, I can't wait to get out of this dump. How can anyone live here?</strong> - She lied, hurting Siyeon's feelings in the process, and started picking up her clothes.</p><p>After SuA had dressed, they made a stealthy visit to the motel reception desk, where they left the room key and a couple of bills that the owner would probably end up using to repair the damage they had made to the furniture and, after this, they left there.</p><p><strong>- I guess our paths diverge here.</strong> - Said the Toreador, disturbing the blue-haired.</p><p>- <strong>Wait, let me bring you closer to civilization.</strong> - The other answered, although she quickly knew that, no matter what arguments she gave, she would not be able to convince her.</p><p>- <strong>Until the next time, Siyeon. </strong>- SuA said and, without waiting for an answer, headed towards the darkness.</p><p>- <strong>About that. Next time I'll take you to a fancier place.</strong> - The Gangrel replied again, causing the blonde to stop her steps abruptly.</p><p>She knew that her words were far from sounding convincing, but, if the older had guessed the truth behind that pathetic try of excuse to prolong their farewell, she didn't show a sign.</p><p>"<em>I'd go to hell if I went with you</em>", SuA thought, but that wasn't her answer.</p><p>- <strong>You better.</strong> - She answered with a smile that was as fake as it was convincing. - <strong>This work of art,</strong> - She continued, pointing to herself. - <strong>deserves something at its level.</strong></p><p>Thus, without further ado, knowing that Siyeon would not call her ever again, she turned around again and, step by step, entered the darkness that surrounded that roadside motel where she had understood that, for her, the outlander had been something else than a companion of feigned passions. If her body were as alive as the night before, wet tears would run down her face, of that she had no doubt.</p><p>For her part, the Gangrel childe watched the figure of the woman with whom, although she did not want to admit it, she had fallen in love disappear and, there, in that parking lot, she wondered why, if it had stopped beating 15 years ago, her heart hurt more than ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>